picturesofadvenuretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Fionna
Upload any pictures of Fionna here, just as long as it's appropriate. *Her name was officially changed from "Fiona" to "Fionna," presumably to make it more similar to Finn's name. The pronunciation, however, has remained unchanged. *Like Finn had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, it is revealed in many portraits posted that Fionna had a crush on Prince Gumball. *When Fionna ripped her dress it was revealed she wore her civilian clothes under her dress *Fionna has buck teeth like a rabbit. **Revealed onNatasha Allegri's formspring account, the dress she designed for Fionna is based off Princess Serenity's dress from the anime, Sailor Moon. This may also be the inspiration for Fionna's rabbit-themed hood, as Sailor Moon's protagonist is named "Usagi", which is Japanese for "rabbit." Usagi, or Sailor Moon, also has a talking feline companion named Luna. **A skull that has a hat similar to hers is shown in "Beautopia" shown above the decaying corpse of a cat. **Just as Finn is "all about" things, she claims she is "all about" swords when given the crystal sword. **When admiring the crystal sword, her eyes are shown to be black rather than blue shown later in the episode. **Fionna is strong enough to lift and hold Prince Gumball, similar to how Finn could lift up Princess Bubblegum. **When Fionna is talking to Prince Gumball, she states "not that I'm thinking about butts," which could be a reference to Finn's butt ridden imagination zone in "Rainy Day Daydream." **In Fionna's description on the Cartoon Network website, she is referred to as an alternate version of Finn, rather than a fanfiction character. This may be foreshadowing for a future episode, or an error. **http://lydiallama.deviantart.com/art/Marshall-Time-Fionna-s-Fright-fanimation-321723707 at_180x180_fionna.jpg f3.jpg f1.jpg f6.jpg f9.jpg f7.jpg f2.jpg f8.jpg f22.jpg tumblr_lwr27tbf8c1r0gim0o1_500.png|link=Cake tumblr_m7u4lijVh91rb8mg1o1_500.jpg|link=Marshall lee vampire_food_by_gold_cadet-d4ool56.png|link=Marshall lee tumblr_m7q78msHuN1rzhovbo1_250.png|link=Cake Snapshot - 13.jpg|NO|link=Prince gumball Snapshot - 6.jpg Snapshot - 16.jpg Snapshot - 1.jpg|its not a date Snapshot - 3.jpg 185px-2imagesCAKI1IUW.jpg 2.jpg 185px-Tumblr lx7ch7NnEb1qemfkyo1 400.png|link=Prince gumball 288px-Fionna_and_cake_by_stellapupa-d4bem7x.jpg|link=Cake 189px-Meow_pals.png|link=Cake 212px-Me~Fionna.jpg 150px-Aww nom.jpg|link=Cake 86px-FionnaAT.png 212px-YO.jpg|link=Finn 123px-Images-262.jpg fionna2.jpg tek505de4f86c6c39607555.png 11mlp__adventure_time_with_fionna_and_cake_by_fuutachimaru.jpg adventure-time-mashup-sailor-moon.png silhouetted_____by_randomistics-d47aob1.png Cake and Fionna.jpg 300px-Flame Prince 3.jpg Flame prince.png Flame prince and fionna kiss by julietsbart-d59o7at.png Tumblr m4d06hifn81qj3dg7o1 1280.jpg The problem with flame prince pg 3 by i am mrfette-d4tfwk3.png tumblr_mbb8pwMXsK1rg56bho1_500.png Tumblr mb6eiqh9sK1rfjou7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma601cbgNc1qi6761o1 500.png Tumblr mb55eojUvI1qdy1dlo1 500.png Tumblr maxvttwr701rrugdwo1 500.jpg Tumblr mazt9tS40W1rrugdwo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma3j27Lrq91rtxj1mo1 500.png.jpg Tumblr m5mbf60H5u1qi6761o10 1280.png 361px-Tumblr_m7vzhhoBq91rb8mg1o1_500.jpg Tumblr m5dm2oktpK1r78wb3o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4vhksSsWV1r0d35to1 500.png Tumblr m4ki0pvSJV1r2es9fo1 500.gif Tumblr m65122wIPN1qaw90jo1 500.jpg Tumblr m57w7szTLL1r3z2j2o1 500.gif Tumblr m5y7ub1pkp1qcs89ho1 500.png Tumblr m5u8y4Fh8Q1ryfmi4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5o20tP23U1qi6761o1 400.png Tumblr m5mbf60H5u1qi6761o5 500.png Tumblr m5o29vkMcO1qi6761o1 400.png fionna.jpg tumblr_mbow0pQNUR1rvxxbjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbomjuEtQf1qzxbbgo1_500.jpg Atmysteryartthatsamysteryandmysterious.jpg Tumblr m9rc0f4X3W1qzlgkno1 500.png Tumblr m70tcgUUtI1qzlgkno1 500.png Tumblr mbjf0lrPN51r975bqo1 500.png Tumblr mbhqnweRLc1ru6fa8o1 500.png Tumblr mbf7z6ts7K1qhxy1oo1 500.png Tumblr mb6f7kCoy91rrvwydo1 500.png Tumblr m9uri9TiDq1qaw90jo1 500.jpg Tumblr makqwk2EPq1qi6761o1 500.jpg Tumblr mam5fyrLXK1rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mao588IIp11qjhmoto1 500.jpg Tumblr mapv8v1U311rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr maqr3auzs11r20fj8o1 500.png Tumblr maqw7tn4S71qh6hdvo1 500.png Tumblr mavkc5ZWpZ1rhrzo0o1 500.jpg Tumblr maw9dnxNZT1rhrzo0o1 500.png Tumblr mawa6taM8U1rhrzo0o1 500.png Tumblr mawpj90pok1rz7pt5o1 500.jpg Tumblr maygvsuIjA1ryqvheo1 500.jpg Tumblr mayjordlgc1r7p6m7o1 500.png Tumblr mb0o7cnVdL1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mb0o789gT31rhrzo0o1 500.png Tumblr mb0pzj53g21rari13o1 500.png Tumblr mb2rpkFYHO1rn9rw7o1 500.gif Tumblr mba1epNQxU1rdco4oo1 500.png Tumblr mbap6wnshf1r687lto1 500.jpg Tumblr mbeonzK6vs1r4uq1bo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbfsilnkAo1rya5epo1 500.png Tumblr mbjay2nfnH1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mbjhftY0Ka1rdco4oo1 500.jpg tumblr_ma8s1aOQqD1rtzzooo1_400.jpg Adventure Time 240 1238001.jpg Cake (Adventure Time) 240 1105545.jpg Adventure20time20with20fionna cake 600 450 q50.jpg Fionna_240_1282584.jpg _question_12_answered__by_askme_fionna-d54xcbl.png __wassup_dudes___by_askme_fionna-d5gk6de.png _my_serious_face__by_askme_fionna-d5ajvxo.png _question_7_answered__by_askme_fionna-d54rmon.png _question_16_answered__by_askme_fionna-d554xjl.png _question_26_answered__by_askme_fionna-d55tovb.gif 558691648b13f7d254fc1523b3c38d84-d577vv1.png aoo__caught_by_the_principal__by_askme_fionna-d58ee6w.gif be95a90f5032c277a9e4f902118ac0b5-d57ambs.png paint (2).jpg|fiolee forever p.s. drawn by luckywolf14 tumblr_m77yk7Egjx1rari13o1_500.png Tumblr m7q78dRbHn1rbeb9zo1 500.jpg fiolee_time_by_sweetlullaby01-d5h8if8.jpg _im_home__wassup___by_askme_fionna-d5ejxfu.png fionna_and.png fiona_and_cake_by_alljarredup-d47e305_thumb.jpg Fiolee go out by malengil-d4f8eli.png _4_minute_doo_dull_c__by_dreamamoonlight-d58hetg.jpg I troll cause i care fiolee by dreamamoonlight-d4os1gd.jpg Tumblr m7q36jtjB11rpaixqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb5dorhCVs1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mb8sttodeh1rbhhsmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbap3pSkB81r687lto1 500.png Tumblr mbap926Y5o1r687lto1 500.jpg Tumblr mbfg3tJLil1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mbhtpyzkOO1rsod65o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbi8qe7r1Y1rits8oo1 500.png Tumblr mbjoznbdPw1rdco4oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbjzh33hMX1rtd49no1 400.gif|This is a GIF; you need to click it to see Fionna Tumblr mbk2elLCTI1r4uq1bo1 500.png Tumblr mbkzt5MfNp1r4uq1bo1 400.jpg Tumblr mbliw1hz6O1ri68mpo1 500.jpg Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:fionna Category:human Category:Character Category:Gender Swapped Character Category:Minor Character